gwsnfandomcom-20200214-history
GWSN
GWSN is a multinational girl group formed by Kiwi Pop, a subsidiary of Kiwi Media Group. They debuted on September 5, 2018, with the debut mini-album THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one as a septet of members Miya, Seokyoung, Seoryoung, Anne, Minju, Soso and Lena. History 'June-August 2018: Pre-debut' On June 17, 2018, a the prologue teaser was released on the GWSN YouTube channel, as well as other social media accounts. Two days later, on June 19, the reveal teaser videos and photos were released for members Minju and Lena. On June 20, members Anne and Seoryoung were revealed in the same way. On June 21, Miya and Soso were revealed. Finally, on June 22, Seokyoung, a former contestant on Mnet's Produce 101 was revealed to be the final member of the group. From then onwards, they started their busking project which is set to finalize in September 2018 after their official debut. During their busking project, they would dance to different k-pop songs, including mashups. They also had a pre-debut reality show on Mnet titled Got Ya! which aired on August 2. 'August 2018-2019: Debut' Their debut album was revealed to be titled THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one on August 15, with their debut date being September 5. The following day, a story teaser for the mini-album was released. The timeline was officially released on August 17, revealing that there will be three different units and concepts. The units are Moon, Sun and Stars, and the concepts are named after them. It is unknown which members are in which unit, but the units are: Miya and Lena; Anne, Minju and Soso and Seokyoung and Seoryoung. From August 19 to August 22, the teasers were released to the public through units. On August 23, the tracklist was revealed to the public, confirming that the title track would be titled "Puzzle Moon". On August 24, the Sun teaser photos were released. From August 26 to August 28, the jacket photos of the Sun ver. were released in the form of Tarot Cards. On December 13, their fandom name was revealed to be "Groo", meaning stump. 'March-July 2019: Last extended plays of the THE PARK IN THE NIGHT trilogy' On February 26, 2019, GWSN had revealed the comeback schedule for their upcoming album. On March 1, GWSN revealed “photograpic memories” teaser images for “THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part two”, featuring Seokyoung and Minju, following Anne, Lena and Soso. It was also confirmed that THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part two would be released on March 13 KST. On March 7, GWSN released more teasers graphic concept art of the members Miya, Soso and Seoryoung. The idols were turned into animations in the “colourful” cuts. It was also announced that their second album was packed with 7 tracks - Pinky Star (RUN), TokTok, Bloom (True Light), Miss Ping Pong, One & Only, Growing ~ for Groo, as well as a CD-only track TokTok - The Park Night Version. On March 13, 2019, GWSN released their second EP The Park in the Night Part Two, with the lead single "Pinky Star (Run)". The extended play was released on iTunes, along with the music video. On July 11, the group had released mnemonic teaser images of members Anne, Soso and Miya. Preceding on June 13, 2019 the group had released more mnemonic teaser images of members Seoryoung, Lena, and Minju, as well as a group concept photo, the individual teasers also containing excerpts from 'The Park In The Night part three'. It was also confirmed that the extended play would be released on July 23rd 6PM KST. On July 14, the group released the track list for the extended play. On July 18, the group had released a highlight medley featuring GIF videos of the members. The members showcased a catalog of songs on the album with the help of American producer and songwriter Justin Reinstein who had previously written for Twice, EXO, Justin Bieber and more. GWSN then released their third EP The Park in the Night Part Three along with the lead single "Red-Sun (021)" on July 23, along with the music video. Red Sun (021) was an upbeat electronic dance track featuring bell sounds. All other tracks from the album were commented as equally strong, showcasing different genres ranging from R&B to pop-rock. Discography 'Extended plays' *''THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one'' *''THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part two'' *''THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part three'' Gallery Category:GWSN